geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Комната времени
омната времени - третье и последнее хранилище, которое присутствует в Geometry Dash после обновления 2.1. Сторож этой комнаты - Голова Сфинкса с светящимися оранжевыми глазами, маленькими рогами и золотым кольцом во рту. Окно этой комнаты оранжевое. Здесь можно получить оранжевый ключ, который хранится в сундуке в углу. Открытие Чтобы открыть Комнату времени, нужно в Подвале узнать, что нужно для получения оранжевого ключа. Заключённый скажет, что для получения ключа нужно искать его в конце мира. Конец мира - Coming Soon. Попав туда, нужно нажать в область ниже середины, и появится дверь. Для захода внутрь нужно достать Эмблему Мастера. Находится она в Секретном магазине, где продаётся за 1000 сфер маны. Купив Эмблему, мы сможем зайти в Комнату времени. Специальные коды *Silence (куб: похожий на куб 1, но с некоторыми отличиями) *Darkness (куб: выглядит как грустный монстр) *River (цвет: напоминающий цвет листьев) *Hunger (куб: похожий на голодного монстрика) *Volcano (волна: напоминает ёлку) Фразы Оригинальный текст= Комната закрыта Нет Эмблемы Мастера *Who disturbs my slumber? *RubRub is that you? I cannot see in this light. *Show me the Master Emblem and I will let you pass. Есть Эмблема Мастера, перед заходом в Комнату *The Master Emblem! *Lord RubRub, I will open the gate for you *Please come in. Внутри Комнаты *Wait, you are not RubRub... *You seem to be skilled in the art of deception... *But it does not matter, your trickery ends here... *Leave now, before you cause more problems... Обычные Здесь 21 фраза, которые зациклены и повторяются, когда доходят до конца. #Why have I been awoken? #Leave this place #You are not welcome here #None shall pass #You test my patience #... #How long will you keep this up? #Don't you have other things to do? #... #Gah I can't stand this anymore! #The smell, it's killing me #Can you smell it? #Chicken, burning chicken #El pollo ardiente... #Ok, playtime is over #Tick tock #Time is running out #... #Really? Still here? #This is my first conversation in 1000 years #Not what I was hoping for Когда введен правильный код * Impressive (Darkness) * Pizza would be nice (Hunger) * Be like water my friend (River) * Something you always ruin (Silence) * Hot answer, well done (Volcano) Когда введен неправильный код *Wrong *You're hopeless... *Really, still here? *What kind of name is ИмяИгрока anyway? *No, just no *Swing and a miss! *I told you, it won't work... *Door is now open. Oh wait, no it's not. *Is that actually your guess? *Go home ИмяИгрока. *Nope *Give up, please *Door is still locked *That tickles! *Try harder please *Don't make me angry *You won't like me when im angry... *Oh no, you just unlocked... NOTHING *Only 3 attempts left! *Only 2 attempts left! *Last attempt! *Just kidding, unlimited attempts *Maybe you should do something else? *This is getting ridiculus... *Go collect some stars *How about no? *ИмяИгрока, please give up... *Error, error. Bad answers. *Failure *May I suggest thinking? Подсказки *I hide behind rocks and rills **Under the mountains and hills **I cannot be seen or felt **Nor heard or smelt **The more I am the less you see **What am I? (relating to Darkness) *The less you consume **The stronger I become **Wait too long **And death will come **What am I? (relating to Hunger) *Shh, quiet! **Can you feel it closing in? **Shadows creep where it begins **Speak its name and it is gone **From every moment dusk till dawn (relating to Silence) *What always runs, but never walks **Often murmurs, never talks **Has a bed, but never sleeps **Has a mouth, but never eats? (relating to River) *My thunder comes before my lightning **My lightning comes before my rain **My rain dries up all the land it touches **Wrapping the Earth in a blood red shroud **What am I? (relating to Volcano) |-| Русский перевод= Комната закрыта Нет Эмблемы Мастера *Кто нарушает мой сон? *RubRub, это ты? Я не могу видеть в этом свете. *Покажи мне Эмблему Мастера и я дам тебе пройти. Есть Эмблема Мастера, перед заходом в Комнату *Эмблема Мастера! *Лорд RubRub, я открою ворота для вас. *Пожалуйста проходи. Внутри Комнаты *Погоди, ты не RubRub... *Ты кажется специалист в области обмана... *Но это не имеет значения, твой обман окончится здесь... *Уходи сейчас, прежде чем вызовешь больше проблем... Обычные Здесь 21 фраза, которые зациклены и повторяются, когда доходят до конца. #Почему я был разбужен? #Покинь это место #Ты здесь не приглашён #Никто не пройдёт #Ты испытываешь моё терпение #... #Как долго ты будешь сидеть? #У тебя нет других дел? #... #Ах, я не могу это больше терпеть #Запах, он меня убивает #Ты чуешь это? #Курица, горящая курица #Сжигание курицы... #Хорошо, время игр окончено #Тик так #Время уходит #... #Действительно? Всё ещё здесь? #Это мой первый разговор в 1000 лет #Не то, на что я надеялся Когда введен правильный код * Впечатляет (Darkness) * Пицца будет приятной (Hunger) * Будь как вода мой друг (River) * Что-то ты всегда портишь (Silence) * Горячий ответ, хорошая работа (Volcano) Когда введен неправильный код *Неправильно *Ты безнадёжен... *Действительно? Всё ещё здесь? *Что это за имя ИмяИгрока в любом случае? *Нет, просто нет *Взмахнуть и отпустить! *Я говорил тебе, это не будет работать... *Дверь открыта. Ох погоди, нет не открыта. *Это на самом деле твоё предположение? *Иди домой ИмяИгрока. *Неа *Сдайся, пожалуйста *Дверь всё ещё закрыта *Это щекотно! *Попробуй посложнее пожалуйста *Не делай меня злым *Тебе не понравлюсь я когда злой... *O нет, ты открыл... НИЧЕГО *Осталось 3 попытки! *Осталось 2 попытки! *Последняя попытка! *Шучу, неограниченное количество попыток *Может быть ты должен сделать что-то еще? *Это становится смешно... *Иди собери немного звёзд *Как насчёт нет? *ИмяИгрока, пожалуйста сдайся... *Ошибка, ошибка. Плохие ответы *Сбой *Могу ли я предложить подумать? Подсказки *Я прячусь за камнями и разрывами **Под горами и холмами **Я не могу быть увиден или ощущён **Ни услышан или учуен **Чем больше я, тем меньше ты видишь **Кто я? (подсказка к Darkness) *Чем меньше ты потребляешь **Тем сильней я становлюсь **Подождёшь слишком долго **И смерть придёт **Кто я? (подсказка к Hunger) *Тсс, тихо! **Ты чувствуешь что оно закрывается? **Тень ползёт, где она начинается **Скажешь его имя, он уйдёт **С каждого момента заката до рассвета (подсказка к Silence) *Что всегда бежит, но никогда не ходит **Часто бормочет, но никогда не говорит **Имеет кровать, но никогда не спит **Имеет рот, но никогда не ест? (подсказка к River) *Мой гром идет перед моей молнией **Моя молния исходит перед моим дождем **Мой дождь осушает земли прикасаясь **Обертывая Землю кроваво-красной пеленой **Кто я? (подсказка к Volcano) Категория:Хранилища Категория:Geometry Dash Категория:Обновление 2.1 Категория:Элементы игры Категория:Секреты игры